Buscándote en París
by KaOa
Summary: Rukia siempre ha tenido la sensación que le falta algo es por ello que se va a París segura que ahí puede encontrarlo.. pero sera que aquello que le falta, es un hombre imaginario el cual siempre esta en sus bocetos


Titulo: Buscándote en París

Personajes: ICHIGO Y RUKIA

Universo Alterno

Resumen: Rukia siempre ha tenido la sensación que le falta algo es por ello que se va a París segura que ahí puede encontrarlo.. pero sera que aquello que le falta, es un hombre imaginario el cual siempre esta en sus bocetos.. ¡NO!

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen solo los uso con fines macabros y perversos

* * *

><p><span>París <span>

Se aferro a su preciado cuaderno evitando que aquel viento otoñal le arrebatara sus diseños cuando salió del _Bon Café, _no pudo evitar sonreír al observar a su alrededor que era una tarde tranquila

Giro sobre sus talones para ver el café escondido por la facha neo-clásica ( la mayoría de los edificios de _"Rue gramme" _posean el mismo estilo_) _ algo que la mantenía fuera de la vista de los turistas y por ello agradecía infinitamente a los cielos pues ese tranquilo lugar lo consideraba como uno de sus favoritos, claro aparte de que afortunadamente se encontraba debajo de su apartamento (sin duda le facilitaba las cosas)

No tenían un llamativo letrero solo un par de letras delicadamente pintadas que le daban la bienvenida junto a un exquisito dibujo de la Torre Eiffel que ella misma se había encargado de pintar

- Prends bien soin de toi et bonne chancee- le dijo entusiasta en francés la exuberante mujer detrás de la barra que significaba "buena suerte", sintió un escalofrió por toda la espalda ahora estaba convencida que decírselo a la rubia alegre fue un error

- Gracias Rangiku san- se despido de la dueña del lugar con un simple gesto de mano, seguía sin comprender por que si las dos eran japonesas se hablaban en francés pero era un pequeño mal habito que había adoptado su amiga

Giro dándole la espalda a la rubia para tomar un taxi.

Ese mañana la pequeña pelinegra se había despertado con un presentimiento, un pinchazo en su corazón que no la dejo hasta que se decidió ir a la Torre Eiffel (mas animada por su amiga que por decisión propia), algo que no le gustaba ya que abundaban los turistas enamorados, era como juntar sus dos grandes malestares "turistas y amor" pues esta pequeña mujer con aspecto de ángel aborrecía a ambos.

Podía aguantar a los turistas americanos con sus bermudas, mal acento francés y cámaras digitales pero no a la parejas que se demostraban afecto.

Y no es que alguna vez le hayan roto el corazón pero le parecía una reverenda estupidez que esa clase de sentimiento existiera a lo más lejos que llegaba el hombre era sentir un intenso cariño y tal vez un ligero capricho.

Era un grinch sin muchos fundamentos y estaba consciente de ello.

- Llegamos mademoiselle- el taxista la saco de su ensoñación

Al bajar lo primero que vio fueron varias parejas disfrutando de la maravillosa vista hacia el monumento por lo que trato de pasar lo más rápido que pudo preguntando si no se estaba volviéndose loca

Se encontraba en un lugar que no quería estar pero aun así sentía que debía de quedarse, algo grande le esperaba evitando mirar a su alrededor y se fue a un lugar alejado esperando que el cielo de Paris fuera generoso esa tarde, veía varias nubes grises, no cargaba un paraguas pero si llovía prefería mil veces empaparse ella que sus preciosas hojas.

Coloco su suéter improvisando un mantel para poder sentarse y se puso a trabajar.

El atardecer en París era hermoso a pesar del cielo gris, bajo su mirada al reloj llevaba ¡dos horas! sentaba, esperando y no había pasado nada, se sentía una gran estúpida, en realidad esperaba a la nada o un milagro ¡por kami! ni siquiera estaba segura que esperaba o.. a quien

Miro la hoja casi en blanco y el lápiz en su mano autoconvenciéndose que estaba ahí para buscar inspiración ¿que mas si no? pero por más que quisiera no lo lograba

Con horror observo a su distracción, ahí en la esquina de la hoja, un boceto de un hombre de ojos avellana y piel tostaba, su cabello caía desordenado apuntado a todas direcciones, no tenia color pero sabía que debía de ser naranja, del mismo tono de una zanahoria, mostraba una media sonrisa y curiosamente fruncía el entrecejo

No sabía de quien jodidos se trataba o si era real pero la sacaba de sus casillas, nunca la dejaba sola, jamás podía dejarla en paz ya que siempre ese molesto e irritante pelinaranja aparecía en la mayoría de sus bocetos

Frustraba de haberlo dibujado distraída, tomo su goma con la intención de desaparecer lo.

Algunos dirán que fue el destino, ella lo considero un terrible infortunio pero fuera lo que fuera en ese momento en cuanto la pelinegra se movió para alcanzar el pequeño objeto blanco una ráfaga de viento tomo presas a sus hojas para salir volado con ellas

Sorprendida la pelinegra con un rápido movimiento trato de recuperarlas pero estas volaron más alto, de un salto se puso de pie para tratar de recuperarlas, grito en ingles a varios turistas pero parecieron mas preocupados en seguir besando a sus parejas que en ayudarla.

Decepcionada corrió tras ellos antes que sus preciabas joyas fueran a parar a la avenida y su corazón latió ferozmente al considerar siquiera la opción, eran su vida, todo lo que había trabajado esos cuatro años.

La brisa fue cada vez más débil,los papeles perdían vuelo pero aun así era demasiado alto como para saltar por ellos.

Sentía que varias lagrimas acumuladas querían salir de sus ojos pero antes de que sus peores miedos se hicieran realidad vio con alegría como eran atrapaban sus pequeñas joyas en el aire

Estaba cansada su corazón palpitaba con rapidez mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba, sus piernas eran de gelatina lo único que sintió fue el pasto debajo de sus rodillas

- Esto es tuyo, supongo- escucho una voz familiar pero no conocida parecía una especie de _deja bu _despacio alzo la mirada quedándose en shock

Un joven de ojos color avellana con el ceño fruncido la miraba estaba sorprendida ¡era el! era igual que sus dibujos y tal vez era por el cansancio pero no podía respirar con facilidad de pronto se quedo sin voz, asistió con un leve movimiento de cabeza sin dejar de observarlo

Sus mismos ojos, su boca, su figura, ese cabellos, no lo podía creer ¿cuantas veces lo había visto en sus sueños? ¿cuantas veces lo había dibujada?, la acompañaba a todos lados desde hace ya mucho tiempo tal vez el era el lo que esperaba

Era como siempre lo había imaginado, era su imaginación saliendo a la realidad, el tampoco hablo solo ambos se observaban, estudiando cada pequeña facción en sus rostros ya conocidos ya alguna vez analizados.

Estiro su delicada mano para alcanzar sus hojas aun sin perder el contacto visual, las tomo y de pronto pasaron a ser segundo plano a comparación del sueño que se le presentaba.

El en un acto de caballerismo ofreció una mano para que ella pudiera ponerse de pie, sin estar muy segura de estar bien la tomo

Ese contacto basto para asegurar unos de sus más grandes miedos, el era lo que estaba esperando esa tarde (ahora estaba 100% segura), una leve sonrisa se le escapo al aceptar algo que en cuatro vidas hubiera negado.

- Tus dibujos son geniales- lo dijo rápido tal vez por el nerviosismo, se miraron un momento y vio que en sus ojos avellana había algo de decepción – ¿no entiendes? Cierto- se dijo mas parasi- Ne comprenez-vous pas?- trato de decir con un pésimo acento cosa que provocó que ella estallara en risa

Tenía años que no lo hacía de esa manera, incluso se sintió extraña, jamas hubiera hecho eso con algún desconocido pero de alguna manera esa cabellera pelinaranja le era tan familiar como su propio hermano, como si se conocieran de años.

- Claro que te entiendo- contesto riendo esto hizo que su ceño se frunciera aun mas, casi sus cejas se juntaban- Tonto cara de zanahoria

- No es gracioso enana- paro de reír y el mostro una media sonrisa satisfecha era justo como la había plasmado en papel

- A ¿quien le dices enana?.. zanahoria.

- A la única que veo por aquí- contesto de lo más natural inclinándose de hombros- aunque debía imaginar que no eras francesas ellas son altas y hermosas por supuesto- fue cuando sin razón alguna le pego una patada en la pantorrilla ya irritaba

¡Auch!- se inclino de dolor- desgraciada - la morena rio mientras se cruzaba de brazos satisfecha, se sentía feliz y sobretodo vida, más de lo que había estado jamas

Cualquiera que viera la escena desde lejos podría jurar que se trataban de dos amigos peleando pero solo aquel que mirara con atención se daría cuenta de la forma que el la veía mientras fingía doblarse de dolor y la mirada que ella le daba, solo aquel se daría cuenta de la verdad.

- ¿No vas a pedir disculpas?- pronuncio volviendo a enderezarse alzando una ceja

- Primero retráctate de tus palabras- dijo con terquedad- ni siquiera se tu nombre y me insultas, creo que no es justo

- Bien si ese es el problema- menciono con una sonrisa juguetona - soy Kurosaki Ichigo- termino estirado su mano

- Rukia Kuchiki- contesto también estirando la suya pero este en lugar de estrecharla, tomo la mano de Rukia y se la llevo a la altura de su cara para poder darle un suave beso sobre su palma

- Un placer- Este acto, la dejo sorprendida y sonrojada hasta las orejas – pero creo... que ya nos habíamos visto

- ¿a si?- pregunto extrañada- ¿Dónde?

- No lo sé- contesto con sinceridad - pero juro que esos ojos ya los había visto antes- pronuncio mientras el corazón de la morena brincaba de alegría sobre su pecho

- Sabes te consideraría un loco oportunista- menciono con calma ocultando su emoción- pero creo que estamos en la misma situación- volvió su atención a sus hojas y tomo una a lazar mostrándosela

- Ya lo sé- dijo antes de ver el boceto para después tomar la pieza de papel, lo analizo diciendo - como dije son muy buenos, entiendo porque corrías como loca para atraparlos- termino dándole la hoja.

- Son mi vida- contesto en un susurro tomándola

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirado para lados contrarios, ¿que debía ser ahora? se pregunto afligida, considero la opción de llevarlo con Matsumoto pero por alguna razón pensar en ello le causaba malestar.

- Y bien..- menciono interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, fijo de nuevo su atención en el mostraba una media sonrisa, lo hacia lucir confiado de si mismo como si nada fuera a salir mal– vamos- una vez más el pelinaranjo le ofrecía su mano

A Rukia le sorprendió con que ligereza decía aquello, como si él no fuera un extraño para ella, como si no se acabaran de conocer, era ella o el chico cabellos de zanahoria ¿se había vuelto loco?

- ¿Que pretendes? - pregunto desconfiada pero Ichigo se inclino de hombros despreocupado

- Puedes averiguarlo si tomas mi mano o puedes pasarte toda la vida preguntártelo- le dijo mirándola con intensidad, esperando su respuesta.

Observo los ojos avellanas de este y luego su mano extendida solo para ella y por primera vez en toda su vida hacia algo de lo que estaba completamente convencida.

* * *

><p><em>Bien aquí este primer capitulo espero que les haya entretenido un poquito pues para eso es<em>

_solo serán dos capítulos, este fic es muy cortito _

_y si les gustos los espero en el próximo.. aa.. también cualquier duda, aclaración, amenaza de muerte, correcion , blablabla sean libre de dejar un review _


End file.
